The Monster Truth
by peaceandlove23
Summary: An alien caught on camera? Or something else? What was that green figure?How does Shelock Holmes and Scotland Yard fit in? We travel to London to find out...(No Slash.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sherlock, and sadly no aliens, all goes to the BBC, and Mr. Moffat & Mr. Gatiss. Except Nick...I don't own YouTube either.**

* * *

The Video

A young man is seen in front of a camera, his blond hair slicked back, and his thin lips set ion a straight line. When he spoke it was in a intense tone and his constant, single-minded stare into the camera, gave the impression he would have been better suited as a News Anchor. But anyone who knew him, also knew this was his true passion. The camera man gave him the five second signal. He took a as deep breath, and began.

"Welcome to _The Monster Truth_. I'm Nick Karelees. Tonight we ask; are we alone in the universe? How about the galaxy? A recent internet video begs the question. The place? London, England."

Screen fades and shows video. Nick looks to the moniter broadcasting the video. Intrigued as he had been when he first found it.

* * *

The camera is a bit shaky, and clearly taken by phone. As it steadies, the shot becomes clear and shows four figures, one of whom seems to be a woman from behind, via long curly hair and skirt, crouching behind two dumpsters. Ahead appears to be the back entrance of a building, the door solid and locked.

As the video's image clears the other three figures come into focus, and all have weapons, of a sort, drawn out and ready. There is grey haired man, buzz cut, whispering in a low voice.

Man1: He going to come out, any minute. Remember we need him alive, Sherlock! Okay?

Man2: Lestrade, you should know I don't want vengeance! If a stray bullet hits him in the forehead, that can hardly be my fault!

Man1: {gesturing to a blond-haired man} Okay, John!

[Nick's voiceover] : We see these men begin to bicker, and the so-called John tries to take the weapon from this "Sherlock", who immediately begins to argue, all three are alerted by the woman that the lock on the door is turning.

The door opens slightly.

Man1: Mr. Jones? We have you surrounded, if you come out easy we can talk!"

There is no sound, and the door opens a bit more, though the camera cannot pick up the image who might be behind it.

Man1: We don't want any violence, okay? Dani doesn't want you to get hurt either! Just come out, hands in the air and we can talk about this back at the Yard.

There is still no answer, but a thin glow emits from behind the door. It grows into an electric green and yellow. The man called "Sherlock" speaks in a loud voice.

Man2: Do you smell that?

Man3:What?

Man2:(After a pause.) Run...RUN!

But as he says this the electric green and yellow, suddenly overflows and the camera is suddenly blow/thrown from the holder, and the image becomes hazy, with the sound of an explosion is heard off camera. Along with yelling, one very high-pitched, and several gunshots. The picture clears in time for us to see a hand pick the phone up and run, a shot showing several other pairs of shoes running. They then stop and another shrill scream is heard, when the camera is pointed towards the roof of the building, where we see an electric green beam of light emitting erect into the sky.

"Oh my God!"

"Good Lord!"

"WHAT THE *BEEP*! WHAT THE *BEEP*'S GOING ON!?"

Another frantic scream that is soon joined by others, as the camera's quality becomes blurry, and we see a tall and unrecognizable figure lurching forward, the same electric green and yellow as seen before. The image then goes completely black.

They cut back to Nick.

"This video was posted on YouTube, some few months ago. Since then many have wondered what was that green beam going into the sky, and what was that figure we see at the end? Could we not be the only intelligent life out there?"

"Join me as I travel far across the sea, in search of answers. This is... _The Monster Truth_."

* * *

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to _patemalah21, Childatheart28, and featherkitten, you guys are appreciated :)_ **

* * *

"London, England. The name of the city is familiar throughout the world. Known for being the centerpiece for films, popular literary works, and many historical events. But could this land also be the site, of our first contact with other worldly beings?" Nick spoke into the camera, simultaneously a second smaller camera was busy getting shots of the area.

"To investigate the mysterious video, I sat down with those who were present that fateful day. Imagine my surprise when it turned out three members of none other than Scotland Yard were in fact the very ones there." Nick paused, then continued," After a long and bloodthirsty battle, I was finally given permission to speak to them, so long as I stopped at their word 'classified'. Perhaps they held the answers to that night. "

He told the cameras cut and gave an order for someone to help the DI to get miked up.

Said DI was trying doing so in front of the entrance of The New Scotland Yard, and internally cursing the microphone, the fact he heard anger in the Chief Inspector's voice this morning, and Anderson who was responsible for it all.

He hadn't even known the thing was recorded, and why did the idiot put it on the internet?! Ever since the crap two years ago everyone has been extra careful when it came to any kind of publicity. Everyone...except...Anderson...

He could take solace in knowing the man was trapped into doing this too, coming back to bite his-

"It could be worse.." A voice next to him offered.

"Really? How, could it be?" Lestrade asked. His voice barely suppressed the frustration, bit admittedly it was, at the moment, more towards the microphone. He had put these kind on before! Foreign mics!

Anderson and Sally were standing close by, the latter was not pleased by what the day held either. She, like Lestrade, had been in front of a camera, but also like him she had been extremely careful about anything not necessary becoming pubic knowledge.

She asked Anderson, "What were you even doing there? You called in that your Mum was in the hospital."

"Why did you record it-?!" Lestrade was cut off by a young woman who told him that Nick had to get a shot of them shaking hands.

"And just shaking hands, also if you could move your mouth as though you are talking. You don't have to say anything, but look as though you're meeting each other for the first time."

"Yeah." Once she was out of hearing range Lestrade seethed, "This is so stupid."

"Maybe I should call John, and warn him." Sally said out loud and mostly to herself.

"That's not a bad idea. I've heard these kind of telly people are more persistent that the news ones. He should try to convince Sherlock to go ahead and agree to it when they come around."

Sally slowly walked inside, pulling out her phone. Just then Nick gave notice they would start rolling soon. Anderson moved farther to the side, and Lestrade took a breath. This would be a long, long day.

* * *

"Detective Inspector Lestrade." Nick greeted, "Thank you for agreeing to sit down and talk with me."

"Heh, thank my superiors." Lestrade answered with humor, though it was obvious in his face, he didn't want this.

"So, tell me: What was Scotland Yard doing there?"

"There had been a string of odd robberies to local flats, and small shops. We had-"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by "odd robberies" ?"

"I mean, the victims of said robberies, reported seeing a man or dark figure, and the next the they knew, things in their flat or business we're missing. And there was a yellow-ish powder on their clothes or at their feet."

"Ah. Okay, go on."

* * *

"Well the reports had continued for a month, and there was nothing to go on, except the powder, which was revealed to be a sleeping agent, of sorts, and that it rendered one in a trance like state."

"And why was Scotland Yard concerned?"

Sally took a breath (why did the freaking lights have to be all over her) and continued, "They escalated quickly from homes and small shops, to larger-"

* * *

"Banks were beginning to be robbed, though it isn't strictly my division, but a guard at one of the banks was found dead after a robbery. We found sometime later he had an allergic reaction to the powder, and his throat closed up."

"So in the video, you seem to be waiting for...?"

"Well we had a suspect, Boyd Jones, and had concluded where he went to-"

"How?"

"...classified information..."

"Okay..." Nick complied.

"So we had concluded that Mr. Jones rented an empty-"

"Who were the two civilians?" Nick interrupted. Lestrade stared, blank-faced and mouth slightly parted.

"In the video you say the name of a," Here Nick pulled out a notebook and opened it," 'Sherlock' and 'John'. And my research told me they are civilians. So, why were civilians assisting two Yarders; as I've heard the term."

Lestrade stared. What research?

* * *

Sally had a more ready answer,"Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson."

"And how do they fit in all this?"

"Well Mr. Holmes is a freelance detective, in a sense, and has often offered his services to the Scotland Yard authorities, during the very rare cases that it is found we may need his assistance. Mr. Holmes was called in after the guard was found dead."

"Scotland Yard calls in civilian help?"

"...Well...I would think Mr. Holmes is more than a-"

"Is that legal?"

"..."

* * *

"Are you here to ask about the alien or how we go about business?!" Lestrade snapped.

"So it was an alien!"

"What-no! I meant-"

"You just called it an alien."

"I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was...urgh-"Lestrade pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed Anderson all over. "I meant-"

"Yes about the alien..."

"There was no alien, I said alien to mean something else!"

"Extraterrestrial, then?"

"No, what you or anyone else saw in that video was a...uh.." He snapped his fingers trying to gather his thoughts. He looked at Nick, then the camera,"This was all a few months ago, remember, so I can't recall all the details..."

While the DI was still trying to gather his thoughts, the interviewer turned and said, intensely, "Could this relapse in the Detective-Inspector's memory be due to a...abduction?"

"This has nothing to do with a bloody alien abduction!" Lestrade let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do you need a minute?" Nick asked sweetly.

* * *

"Do you think what you saw was proof of life beyond our world?"

"Oh, yeah." Anderson said, wide-eyed. "I've read about these things."

"You are a member of the Forensic Services, what we're you doing during this encounter?"

"Well my Mum had broken her thumb while using the new stove, and I had spent all day in the emergency with her."

"...a broken thumb?"

"She...tends to overreact. Anyway I was taking the long way home and"

"Saw your colleagues, or something?" Nick offered.

"Yeah...or something." Anderson said, eyes darting from side to side.

"Describe what happened."

"Okay, well...the door opened, and there was this really weird yellow and green colour coming from behind it, and at first it wasn't too bad, but it began to glow brighter and brighter. And I remember this smell. It came out of no where, you know, and it...reminded me of the hospital, actually. And then someone yells run, but before we can there, there is this loud sound, like an explosion but not quite. And the door slams open and the light becomes blinding and there is a strong wind it knocks my phone out of my hand."

"Then what?"

"Then we all start running, and I turn around and see this beam going into the sky and, a tall greenish-yellow creature was coming towards us. Then a high-pitch scream came from DI Lestrade and I just ran for it."

* * *

"Do you think you saw proof of life outside earth?"

"No." Sally chuckled.

* * *

"I must ask, why would this "Sherlock Holmes" want vengeance against "Mr. Jones" ?"

Lestrade paused, annoyed, and said, "You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"That." He held up two fingers on both hands, "Quotation marks; it's not like I'm making them up."

"Your answer Sir."

"Though we do not encourage it, and usually don't stand for it, Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson went off on their own, and as far as I know, apparently had a run in with Mr. Jones. They didn't tell me what happened exactly, but it doesn't show in the video-"

"What?"

"...Well-"

"I'm listening."

Lestrade stared at him annoyed, and said, "Mr. Holmes has several cuts on his face and the same could be said for Dr. Watson."

"You let injured civilians-?" Nick stopped when he saw DI Lestrade's murderous expression. He motioned for the cameras to stop recording, then asked where he could find this Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. He already knew of course, but wanted the adress verified.

* * *

**Please review, I'll love you forever ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! :)**

* * *

The Consultants

"After speaking with London's finest I headed to 221B Bakerstreet. To speak with this Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Hoping they could shed some light on the mystery, I knocked."

Nick told them to keep the cameras rolling, after knocking twice. Still no answer. He rings the doorbell three times, showing a confused look to the camera. Finally an elder woman answers, one gloved hand holding another.

"Yes?" She asks looking to the cameras.

"Good Morning, may I speak to Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, please?"

The elder woman looks at Nick, then the cameras, then at Nick again, before asking them to wait there, as she goes to see if the "boys" are disposed to see clients.

When she's gone Nick turns to the camera,"It seems Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson don't just help Scotland Yard. By the one word "clients" it suggests they have assisted civilians such as you and I."

The Landlady returns. "Go on up the stairs, first door. Watch your step I just mopped, be careful of your electronic things." She warns as the cameras and pass. Nick walks up the stairs, announcing, "This must work as some sort of base, or office to these "consultants" as it seems. Lets see if they can shed some light on the events taken place in the video. What was that figure? What was that beam, signs that we are not the proud few lifeforms in the galaxy, and just why were civilians"

As Nick was getting into his narrative he failed to notice the door, which was open a bit, and tripped. Inside there is a tall man, wearing gray trousers, and a white shirt, hanging upside down, hands tied behind his back, and some feet away but still in view of the camera is the blond man from the video, wearing a white and orange-colored jumper, with a timer around his neck.

The man with the timer steps towards Nick after the man falls through the door, "Sorry! Sorry about that! Are you okay?"

Before he can help him up, Nick starts to stutter and yells out apologies before telling the crew to leave. As the camera turns and you hear one of the men calling after them to wait.

Once outside the building Nick narrates, "Obviously we caught them at a very delicate moment. I will tell them I take full responsibility, I should have knocked. Perhaps we should have called first, for a time when they were more decent."

The blond man is seen stepping outside the door and calls out, "Mr. Karelees?"

"I'm sorry." Nick replies as he walks forward, motioning for the camera to follow. "I didn't mean to catch you two at such an indecent moment."

As he says this the taller man, hands untied, also steps onto the street. "Indecent?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." Nick says, sticking his hand out, as both men look oddly at the cameras, "I'm Nick Karelees. This is the Monster Truth."

"Yeah, Sally called and said you might come by." The shorter man said, shaking Nick's hand. "John Watson. This is Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock also shook Nick's hand," You're here about the internet video?"

"Yes, I-"

"It was a chemical covered man, whom I'm sure you'll find in -"

"Wait, this "Boyd Jones" is-"

"Dead...he died the same day the video was filmed." Sherlock said matter-of-factly, and asked, "What?" when he saw Dr. Watson, who himself was looking very tired.

He then fervently whispered something while Mr. Karelees turned to the camera, flaunting his dramatic tone, "Dead? Could Mr. Boyd Jones be the first in recorded history to not survive an abduction? How did he end up dead?"*

"He was run over by a bus!" Sherlock answered, from off camera, annoyed. "My God, do people still-"

"Sherlock be quiet!"

"Why? I'm curious how far Mr. Karelees is-"

"Shh!"

"Setting back the human-"

"Not know!"

"Intellect, not that you lot needed his help-"

"SHUSH!" John yells, and to his surprise the Detective does. He then asks if Sherlock hadn't learned anything two years ago. "Like watching what you say in front of a camera! Even something like this!"

"Don't tell me you-no, you don't I can tell by your right index finger." Sherlock

"I really do apologize. I promise we will cut that out in final editing."

The taller man stares and says, semi-respectfully, "Sir, we are not, or have we ever been, a couple."

"Understood, just caught an occasional moment, like I said it will be edited out, no one will see such a...tenderness..."

* * *

"John..."

"We'll just answer a few questions-"

"Mr. Karelees is clearly an idiot! Look at the knot on his tie!"

"He's already in the flat, just cooperate, Sherlock, please. Don't point out the...prostitute he picked or the fact he likes to shave before, something, I don't know. But the sooner we answer his questions the sooner he leaves us alone! John snapped,"I. Am. Asking you, to behave. For me..."

* * *

"Do you think you made a contact of some sort with extraterrestrial beings?"

"No."

There is a silence between them, the man known as Sherlock Holmes is staring at him, matching Nick's intensity. Nick notices the DI was right, there was a long scar stretching from Mr. Holmes temple to the base of hid jaw, and another the was just under his lower lip.

"Why not?"

"Because the very idea of little green men as people like you call them is idiotic and ludicrous." Mr. Holmes looks off camera and adds calmly, "In my own opinion."

Nick, unperturbed, asks again: "But can you be sure?"

* * *

"Do you believe what you saw was an extraterrestrial?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"I know for a fact it wasn't."

"But how sure can you be?"

"Pretty sure..." John Watson replied after a pause, his eyes holding a small fraction of the same annoyance Sherlock's had held. Like Sherlock there was a scar that stretched from his temple to his jaw, but another on the bridge of his nose, and what looked like a burn mark of some kind above his eye. "I was with Mr. Holmes when we-"

"Just why are you so sure?"

"...As I was saying, I was with Mr. Holmes when we discovered Mr. Jones was using a-"

"A what?"

John looks at the Nick, "A powder that worked as a sleeping agent. He was tossing it in the victim's face and it rendered them in a trance like state long enough for him to take what he wanted. When they woke up, they remembered nothing"

"But how does this tie into the alien contact?"

"There was no alien," John said patiently, "The figure in the video was Mr. Jones, his chemical lab, overheated or whatever, and covered him in the stuff, that's who was in the video."

"And the beam?"

"According to Mr. Holmes it was the chemical's effect on the lights that we're used or something, and when still in its liquid state it apparently has some, magic, intensity boost to the lights."

"But why was it green?"

"The colors were actually green and yellow, and I don't know. Mr. Holmes would have a better explanation."

* * *

"What Dr. Watson told you is correct." He says this quickly.

"But, Mr. Anderson seems to think-"

"Mr. Anderson his an idiot."

* * *

"Well, I don't think Mr. Anderson was even assigned to the case."

* * *

"DI Lestrade was showing symptoms common to victims of Abductions though."

"Really?" Mr. Holmes asks, his face slowly twisting in to a mixture of irritability.

"Yes, he could not remember much of that particular day, and showed sign of aggression, frustration. "

* * *

'Not from aliens' John thought.

* * *

"What were two civilians such as yourselves doing there?"

"I think we're more than civilians, and we were called specifically called by Scotland Yard."

"Is it legal, what you do?"

"I don't know...or care."

* * *

"Have you experienced any post-abduction symptoms?"

"No. I wasn't"

"Dizziness, vomiting, disorientation?"

"No."

"Spinning, intestinal discomfort?"

"..."

* * *

"Lost amounts of time, faintness, confusion?"

"No. And most or all of what you said can be connected to several different things that have nothing to do with alien abduction."

"Blindness, bleeding nose?"

"I just said-"

"Bed-wetting?"

"..."

* * *

The camera is facing a wall, and from behind a crashing sound is heard. Followed by screaming, and John Watson, exclaiming, "I'm not going to try to stop you...not this time."

The camera is suddenly picked up and held outside a window, from where down below Nick and several of the crew is seen trying to save what had been thrown out. The camera is then tossed as well and the sound of Nick screaming "No, no,no! Ahhh!"

He does manage to catch it, and after finding most of the equipment is still usable and running, he quickly closes for the day.

"I left Bakerstreet, but hardly satisfied. Chemical backfires? I hardly thought so. Convinced these "consultants" were not giving me the full story, I made plans to speak with them again."

* * *

Sherlock and John are seen from a distance, walking to 221B, both covered in dirt and grass, Sherlock carrying a sack that is dripping a red liquid. As John is unlocking the door we hear Nick and the cameraman run out from the alley.

John looks back and fervently tries to unlock the door, Sherlock reminding him they we're getting closer. Just as Nick reaches them you heard the sound of something break, and both men begin pounding on the door, Sherlock throwing irritated looks at John.

"Gentlemen, we answered your questions, thank you!" John tells them, facing away.

"I just have a few more-"

"No, I'm sorry."

"It won't take-"

At that moment Mrs. Hudson opens the door and he two rush in, as she warns against the bag dripping on her carpet. The door closes once she sees who there, and Nick begins knocking.

"I'm going to leave my card! It has my cell number on it, and the hotel I'm staying at." He pushed it through the door, and begins walking, as his voice is heard over the footage, "But they never did call, my suspicion heightened even more, I went back to Bakerstreet. Determined to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

**Nick is really weird o.O. And it has nothing to do with him believing in aliens...he's just off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extra long wait! Many thanks to those reading, reviewing, following, and to Childatheart28, who gave me the idea for many of the parts concerning Mycroft in this chapter! :)**

* * *

Nick is walking in the same alley as before, and the camera captures him stoping suddenly. He pauses and looks ahead, then motions for everyone to follow him. The camera slowly rounds the corner, and spots a black car outside the door of 221B. A man is speaking to someone at the door.

Nick waits until the car leaves.

"Did you guys see that!?" He asks. The cameraman nods, as do the sound operators. Nick steps back a few steps and asks if the camera's still rolling (this was the same one from yesterday) and when they said it was he began.

"Who was this...Man in Black?"

The camera cuts to two nights later, and we see the same black vehicle in front of 221B, and as before the tall man came out the door, this time Nick ran to meet him. But the mysterious man saw him, and quickly entered the car, which then sped off.

"Wait!" Nick yells, then noticed the landlady watching him, but she shut the door when he tried to speak to her. He begins pounding on the door. After some minutes, and no answer one of the cameramen suggest they come back tomorrow.

"That might be best..." The Reporter began, just then a window is heard opening, and we see eggs fall from above, narrowly missing the crew and Nick.

[Inside]

"I'm sorry about the eggs-"

"It's fine Sherlock...I was getting ready to do worse." John admitted. "Besides I don't really like eggs."

* * *

Nick is holding a hand-held camera, dressed in black, and standing behind a fence.

"Deciding that perhaps in the absence of an intimidating camera crew these "consultants" may confide in me. I was determined to see who this "Man in Black" was. Seeing as how I was bombarded with eggs and balloons filled with a foul purple liquid at the front door, perhaps the best way is 221B's back entrance."

With that Nick secured the hand-held to his side, and scaled the fence, revealing a back garden with and two small children playing. They looked up at Nick and began screaming for their Mother.

* * *

"After a few wrong turns I finally managed to find 221B's back doorway," here he turned the camera to reveal a single door with a solitary overhead light. "Hopefully it will not be in vain."

Nick knocks at the door, the same Landlady as before answers, shocked, though before he could ask a single question the door slams.

"Miss? I just wish to know who the Man in Black is!" Nick yells.

His only answer is the sound of a frightened: "Boys! He's back!" From inside, and the sound of footsteps followed.

Nick began to back away, as the footsteps got closer and the door slammed open. John Watson emerged with a cricket bat in hand and a glare on his face. Sherlock Holmes was soon beside him, brandishing a fly swatter.

"Gentlemen...I was-"

"Leaving." Sherlock said, stepping forward.

"Who was the Man in Black?!"

"What?"

"The Man in-Ah! Ahhh!"

Nick ran, as both men stepped towards him. He begins screaming that he will find the truth, and in the mist of these claims he drops the camera.

[Inside 221B rooms]

"Mycroft, for God's sake you run the Government!" John spoke tiredly into his phone. "...Fine, have an office...For crying-uh, there has to be something you can do!"

"John, despite what Sherlock has told you and what you believe yourself, there are in fact limitations to my position." Was the reply, which was met with a string of very nasty curses, to which the elder Holmes replied, "John..."

Said Doctor rubbed his temples and said, "Sorry, but...can't you...I don't know send him home!"

"I can't actually, and besides he hasn't done any real crime-"

"Harassment!"

"Well, according to you, you and Sherlock have damaged his equipment, thrown eggs and chemical balloons at him, and recently threatened him with a cricket bat, and fly swatter. If Mr. Karelees wanted to he could make a case against the both of you. Or one that would actually"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THEN?!"

"Calm down! For what it's worth I've taken a look at...The Monster Truth, and it's not exactly cherished in America either...neither is Mr. Karelees."

"Can't you talk to him? Please, for me or at least your brother?"

"I suppose I could...meet Mr. Nick, for a cup of tea." With that Mycroft hung up, and John stared dejectedly at his mobile. He looked to Sherlock who was stretched along the couch, violin on stomach.

"Well, Mycroft said he'll "meet him for tea" whatever that means." John sat in his chair.

"You said if we answered his questions-"

"Shut up Sherlock!"

* * *

The next morning, Nick is sitting across Mycroft Holmes.

He had been about to make another attempt to speak with the inhabitants of 221B, when a black vehicle had pulled up next to him, and the man he had seen before invited the Reporter for "a quick chat." Pulling a small recorder from his jacket pocket, and then muttering some unintelligible words, Nick accepted.

He had been silent during the drive, though regarded the "Man in Black" with an unnerving stare. As though he was studying a new type of species of animal. Five minutes of his mouth all but drooling all over the upholstery, Mycroft offered his hand.

"Mycroft Holmes."

"Nick-"

"I know who you are Mr. Karelees." Mycroft responded as they shook.

"Oh. My. God..." Was the awestruck reply, Nick's blue eyes nearly popped out of his head. He pulled his recorder out, whispering more things into it before returning it to his pocket.

_'Oh, god._' Mycroft thought.

"You said...Holmes?" Nick asked after a moment.

"Yes, you've met my little brother, Sherlock, and his friend John Watson. To get to the point, Mr. Karelees, the nature of this...chat, is about-"

"Mr. Jones?"

"No, not quite."

Now, sitting in a mostly deserted shop, at a lone table in the corner and a cup in front of both men, Nick was silent. As was the elder Mr. Holmes who matched a blank stare.

"Mr. Karelees," He said after several minutes,"I will admit that though I know practically nothing of the work involved in television production, especially your line, I can admire the effort you put into your inquiries."

"Thank you."

"Though, surely you can agree there is a line between-"

"Where do you find yourself in the Boyd Jones case?"

"I was not involved with that particular case, I-"

"Have you seen the video in question?"

"That is not what I have met with-"

Nick pulled his recorder out, turning it on and setting the device between then. Mycroft stared at it for a moment.

"Perhaps I should get to the point. Two years ago my brother and his colleague came under the fire of the public eye, and the results were rather...unpleasant for them and many involved."

"Ah."

"You can understand then why you may have been met with hostility on their part. Therefore I am prepared to compensate for any damage done to you, your employees, or your equipment. And in return I only ask, that you cease all inquiry of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson."

Nick nodded in understanding, though Mycroft could tell the man had been only half listening. This was proved when Nick asked in a hushed whisper what he knew of the aliens.

"Mr. Karelees, this has nothing to do with extraterrestrials. What you believe you saw in the video is yours to believe."

"But extraterrestrials are involved?"

"I didn't say that-"

"You implied it."

"No I didn't."

"Mr. Holmes, I promise you..." Nick inched his face closer to Mycroft's own, "I only wish to know the truth."

"According to they've already given you the truth."

"Did they?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Then why was it necessary for you to pull me aside? Why, if I have the truth, are you trying to throw me off the scent?"

"You are disturbing them and their poor Landlady is frightened out of her mind. There is a line between reasonable inquiry, and-"

"What do you know?!"

"What?"

"Are you storing it somewhere? I promise not to show where, or who, but the public needs to know!"

"Sir!" Mycroft snapped, "The truth is there are no aliens, your questioning has only proven that the figure in the video was a very desperate man covered in his own chemical laboratory! The reason I "pulled you aside" is because for some reason you wish to believe there is more to it!"

"Isn't there?"

* * *

"After my meeting with this Mycroft Holmes I left, certain there was something more. Why had these "consultants" called upon this mysterious "Holmes" to try to throw me off course? Had I been getting too close to the truth? And what part did this Man in Black play?"

Nick turned the recorder off and watched as this "Mycroft Holmes" returned to the black car. He hailed a taxi and gave orders to the driver to follow. Once they had begun moving Nick resumed his narrative.

* * *

** Sorry for the long wait, but things are calming down so updates should be faster and more frequent. I did mean for this to be longer, but there were some things in the second half I wanted to expand on. **

**Many thanks and much love for ready!**

**Reviews feed the soul.**


End file.
